fallout_five0fandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Hawkins
= ((Platform: PS4/ PSN:irishmarksman92)) = Isaac Hawkins is a member of Five-0 and is considered the "Tech Rat" and "Comms Personnel" for the New Responders. = = Early Life Isaac was born to a middle class family in Morgantown, WV. Benjamin Hawkins (father) was a contractor and construction engineer who was briefly employed by Vault-Tec to lay foundations of their facilities. Margaret Hawkins (mother) found a job as a librarian and tutor at the Vault-Tec University in Morgantown. Isaac didn't have interest in building so he would go outside and play all day; from traversing the riverbanks to playing in the woods. Isaac's parents let him wander wherever he wished and he would often find foreign objects and bring them home. Isaac had a grandfather who lived with him and he was a veteran of the Sino-American War. He taught young Isaac how to perfectly aim his BB gun and how to make things from scratch with little to no tools available. Their "Americana" way of living was cut short when the bombs dropped. Benjamin was able to secure a spot for the family in the Vault due to his close employment and various bribes here and there. The Great War (October 23, 2077) Benjamin Hawkins Sr. was not able to secure a spot in the Vault due to his old age and limited spots available. Isaac resented Vault-Tec for this decision. While waiting for admission to the Vault, a crazed civilian lunged at Isaac saying that he was "too young to live through such a horror" and tried to stab the boy. Margaret fought the attacker but took a knife wound to the chest before Benjamin could interfere. Medics could not save her and when the Hawkins' entered the Vault- it was only Benjamin Jr. and Isaac that survived. After the bombs dropped, Isaac had a sour taste in his mouth about people in general and shut himself away from everyone. Vault 76 Life in the Vault was different than his childhood life in Morgantown. Everyone lived in an enclosed space, school was taught here and community meetings were had. He was closed off from the outside world for 25 years. Hawkins had a hard time getting along with other kids due to his awkward and sarcastic nature so he would tinker with electronics. He was self-taught by experimenting and reading Electronics Today Magazines. Eventually he would play pranks on the Mister Handy's in the Vault by changing their voice settings or replacing their tools with non-conventional items. Vault staff saw something else in him and let him attempt to repair some of the malfunctioning Mister Handy's to which he repaired. It was here that he developed a strong knack for electronics and similar equipment. He did make a friend in the Vault, a resident who lived a few doors down; Zachariah. Reclamation Day When Vault 76 finally opened, Isaac bid farewell to his father who had succumb to pneumonia and passed peacefully in his sleep. Isaac had a lot of anger built up but he used it to help people who were not as fortunate as him to live in the Vault. Once the Vault opened, he and a friend of his departed into the Appalachian Wasteland. His friend, Zachariah had the idea of heading back to Morgantown to relive some memories and to see if anyone re-settled the area. To their amazement there was activity here but Scorched and Ghouls had taken over the area. Getting overwhelmed by the staggering numbers and not having the proper equipment to make a proper stand; they left the area but were separated from one another. To this day, Isaac doesn't know what happened to his friend and is not sure if he is still alive or not. It was then that Isaac wanted to get a proper line of communications established, so he toiled night and day to work on a design for long-range communications by way of Repeaters. Months would pass by and the idea to get proper communications was still fresh in his mind. When he joins the New Responders is when the idea would fully come to bear fruit. Getting accustomed to this new world was a learning curve but he scrapped junk to turn profit and began living on his own--hoping to find a purpose to live in this new hellish world. Current Day Isaac Hawkins maintains a small communications outpost in the outskirts of Morgantown. He monitors radio traffic for the Five-0 to identify threats, allies and relay such pertinent information to members of the Five-0. Such activity has secured him to his outpost as opposed to performing field work. With the promise of restoring communications throughout Appalachia, Hawkins spends most of his time scavenging electronics to build equipment. Many who come to know him will see that he has a sarcastic yet humorous attitude and has a deep love for Nuka Cola.Category:New Responders